Glash
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are more or less the same guy, except Barry is the nicer personality. When Rachel Barry has a bad break-up with Finn, Sebastian/Barry is there for her and they begin dating. Only Rachel and a few people Barry/Sebastian trust know who he really is. (Sebachel)


**A/N: Ok, so it's come to my attention with a review about the mentions of Gordon and Alan Tracy of Thunderbirds. I got inspiration from a Glee/Thunderbirds fic and I had to use it.**

Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen, they look the same, sound the same, but they act different, because they're the same person. Sebastian is Barry's alter ego from his high school days in Dalton Academy when he was bullied too much in Central City high for defending people who were bullied. He moved in with his uncle Robert Smythe, his late mother's older brother, and changed his name to Sebastian Smythe.

The only people in his high school years who knew his true identity were: Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Clark Anderson, Trent James and Brittany Pierce. They were the mix of William McKinley High and Dalton Academy who knew the real Sebastian/Barry and after a traumatic break-up with Finn, Rachel turned to Sebastian and he comforted her. Sebastian could be compassionate about seeing people he cared about hurt and upset with emotional pain.

When Rachel managed to get over her relationship with Finn ending, Sebastian managed to screw up the courage to ask Rachel on a date. Santana had seen the looks he gave Rachel when she wasn't looking and she'd seen Sebastian had fallen in love with her. Rachel agreed and asked where "it's a surprise," He said, giving her a smirk.

Sebastian thought on where to take Rachel and he figured to take her to the beach near Dalton, he loved it there and wondered if Rachel would like it there as well. Rachel loved the beach as well, her birth father owned a tropical private island and she loved playing on the beaches with her older two half-brothers Gordon and Alan Tracy.

It was then when Sebastian and Rachel began dating and Finn saw them together that day, he was jealous. He wanted Rachel back and to get rid of the snobby, stuck-up rich prep school student that had 'stolen' her from him, but Finn didn't know Sebastian like Rachel knew him. She saw the hurt, scared little boy that was still traumatized from watching his mother die in front of him when he was eleven.

Finn and the jocks cornered Sebastian when The Warblers went to McKinley High and was seen with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Clark, Santana, Brittany and Trent "hey Smythe, a word" Finn said, Sebastian shrugged "sure, why not?" Sebastian said as he walked over to Finn and was pushed into a corner "stay away from Rachel, she may not know it, but she's always been mine" Finn snarled "if I may recall, _you_ cheated on her with Quinn and _she_ came to _me_ crying. I know how she feels, I know what it's like to lose someone you loved, I lost _my mother_ , murdered in front of me" Sebastian snarled at him, Finn was shocked.

How could Sebastian Smythe, of all people, know what it was like to lose someone you love? Sebastian smirked at the shock on Finn's face "you just don't know the real me, do you? Rachel does, so does Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany," Sebastian told him, then walking off. Sebastian liked messing with Finn and his idiot football team.

Over the next years that Barry/Sebastian spent at Dalton, he was removed from captaincy of The Warblers and it was given to Hunter Clarington, a drill sergeants son, and then he was invited back to Central City to his old high school prom by his foster sister Iris West "sure, Iris. Can Rachel and my friends come as well?" He asked her over Skype "sure, I don't mind" Iris smiled at her foster brother and his girlfriend.

Barry took Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Clark, Trent and Rachel to Central City to meet his 'family' "hey Joe, I'm home!" Barry called "Bear, glad you're home" Joe West said to his foster son "how's my dad doing?" Barry asked "well, I showed him your report card from Dalton and he's not pleased about some of the bullying" Joe frowned at him

"The nasty side of me got the better" Barry shrugged

"Don't let it happen again Bartholomew Henry Allen" Joe warned Barry

"Bartholomew?" Santana giggled, "Why do you think I like to be called Barry, Santana?" Barry shot back at her, with his 'Sebastian' smirk.

* * *

"Okay, what to show off the 'new and improved' Barry Allen in?" Santana said, when they were all in Barry's room later "oh, I know, his Dalton Academy uniform, with his 'Sebastian Smythe' attitude" Brittany said, Barry looked uneasy "I dunno" he began "oh, come off it 'Bas, you'll be fine, anyway, didn't they bully you?" Kurt said.

Barry nodded "give them your new attitude" Blaine insisted "and Clark, you can show them it's cool to be yourself" Barry said, with a knowing look at him. Clark glared at him "that's only because you shoved me and Jack into a closet together" he snapped. Barry held his hands up in defense "not just my idea, it was Iris' idea as well" he said.

Barry woke the morning of the prom by Blaine throwing his pillow on him "hey! Gay boy one, what was that for?" he demanded "just to wake you, Bas" Kurt said, yawing and stretching his arms as Clark and Trent got up. Barry glared and dragged himself out of bed, he looked at the calendar on his wall "it's the Prom tonight, you gay boys fussing on what to wear?" Barry teased "Barry, watch that tone!" Joe called through his door.

"Busted"

"Shut it, Blaine!"

"You started it, Bas"

"Blaine"

"Sorry"

"Barry! COME ON!"

Barry winced as Iris' voice screamed up the stairs, he turned to Blaine and the boys "we'd best get moving, Bas" Clark said, his face going pale. Barry nodded "hey, Clark"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise when I'm in Central City, I'm plain old bullied Barry Allen"

"Oh, hell no. You are not plain old bullied Barry Allen, show those SOB's Sebastian Smythe"

Barry smiled and grabbed his usual shirt, jumper, jeans and trainers and hurriedly got dressed "what are you lot doing today?" Joe asked them as they had their breakfast "I'm stopping by Iron Heights to see dad, see how he's been and so he can meet my girl" Barry said, with his signature smirk at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes, but Santana saw a pink tinge to her cheeks "me, Britt and Iris are going prom shopping with the boys, they need tuxes" she said, Brittany grinned evilly at the Dalton/McKinley boys.

Barry and Rachel walked into the reception area of Iron Heights Prison "hey, I'm here to see Henry Allen" Barry said to the girl on the desk "name?" she yawned "Barry Allen, his son and my girlfriend Rachel Berry" Barry said. The receptionist gave them passes and allowed Barry to see his dad for the first time in five years "dad!" "Barry!" Barry hugged his dad for the first time since he'd last been at Iron Heights when he was twelve and Henry had asked him not to see him until he was a lot older than he was now.

"Who's this, Bear?" Henry asked looking at Rachel "dad, Rachel Berry, my girlfriend and she attends William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. It's near to Dalton and they have some serious rivalry problems with us, Rachel, my dad, Dr Henry Allen" Barry introduced them both "pleased to meet you, Dr Allen" Rachel said to him politely. Henry smiled at Rachel and gave her a hug "I'm pleased Barry met you and it's just Henry, I lost the doctor title when Nora was killed and I was thrown in here" Henry said kindly to her.

* * *

Barry and Rachel arrived back at the West household and Rachel went to get changed "hey, Bas" Barry turned and looked at Trent "wear your Dalton uniform" Barry began to slip back into his Sebastian persona "with pleasure, I'd love to see the looks on my ex-friends' faces when they see I'm attending a prestigious private academic boarding school" he smirked as he went to get changed into his navy blue Dalton blazer, black trousers, white shirt and red and navy blue coloured tie. Barry slicked his hair back in a lot of hair gel when he was Sebastian and he looked his cocky self when he was in his Dalton uniform.


End file.
